This invention relates generally to hunting equipment and more particularly concerns tree stands.
Presently known tree stands suffer from one or more variety of problems making their use cumbersome and impractical. Hunters often engage in their sport at locations that are quite distant if not remote from their means of transportation to the hunting area. Often, the chosen hunting site is reachable only by traversing difficult terrain. It is therefore necessary for the hunter to transport all of his equipment and supplies from the stopping point of his transportation to the hunting site. Tree stands, while desirable for hunting purposes, add to the array of equipment and supplies that must be transported by the hunter. Furthermore, by their very nature, stands are cumbersome under the very best of conditions. Those stands that disassemble for transport purposes still must be carried with the other equipment and add to the weight being carried by the hunter. For a single hunter, the array of equipment could necessitate multiple trips between the transport site and the hunting site and, if game is taken, require an additional trip on the return.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide a tree stand which is an aid rather than a hindrance to the hunter in traveling to and from transport and hunting locations. Another object of the invention is to provide a tree stand that can be assembled in one configuration to be a transport vehicle and in another configuration to be a tree stand. Similarly, it is an object of this invention to provide a tree stand which can be used as a transport vehicle to carry the hunter's equipment and supplies from a transport location to a hunting location and it is also an object of this invention to provide a tree stand that can be used to transport the hunter's equipment, supplies and taken game from the hunting location to the transport location. Another object of this invention is to provide a tree stand-transport vehicle that is lightweight and easily to assemble and disassemble. A further object of this invention is to provide a tree stand-transport vehicle which is easily guided by a single hunter over difficult terrain and long distances.